toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Digimodify23
Welcome! Hi Digimodify23, welcome to Toontown Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Jellybeans''' page. We hope you will enjoy our wiki and stay with us! We have several projects in progress, so I hope you can get involved! You can review the [[Toontown Wiki:Wiki Rules|Wiki Rules]] and [[Toontown Wiki:Manual of Style|Manual of Style]] before editing so you understand our policies! The main rule is to ''have fun editing''! If you are here from [http://toontask.com ToonTask.com] then we encourage you to use its blog and chat features rather than the ones here. If you are not from ToonTask.com then we recommend making an account there as well. If you need help with anything, you can leave me a message on [[User talk:Bermuda|my talk page]]! Have fun editing, Digimodify23! -- [[User:Bermuda|Bermuda]] ([[User_talk:Bermuda|Talk]]) 14:49, July 7, 2012 XD hey! Guess what? I'm back on Toontown again :). I wasn't on for a while because of lots of homework and after-school activities :P. -[[User:Whoops6|Awesome Super Duck Guy :D]] :( :( OOO Hubapoopa Yeah I'm here, but I've been busy. Do you think you'll ever get a Toontown membership again? Let's go on the Trolley! Well, this is what Toontown decided to do with all their funding... Mommy! This is what happens when people stop playing Toontown: ooo Mac. [[User:Digimodify23|Digimodify23]] ([[User talk:Digimodify23|talk]]) 16:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) [[User:Whoops6|Your Mom]] [[User talk:Whoops6|(OOO)]] 15 Apr 2013 21:45:33 (UTC)- or something like that. Heheheh my Toon is looking up. [[User:Digimodify23|Digimodify23]] ([[User talk:Digimodify23|talk]]) 16:40, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Presenting... THE RABBIT OF COOLNESS! My new toon :D I'll still occasionaly go on ASDG (Awesome Super Duck Guy), but more of this one. If I see you on Toontown, I'll be sure to add you :D. [[User:Whoops6|Who do you think...]] [[User talk:Whoops6|(TALK!!!!!!)]] 23:47, May 2, 1975 (UTC) DO THE HARLEM SHAKE!!!!! I'm guessing you quit toontown agian? I did for about a month, b/c training to get level 5 gags is taking forever, and I'm still working on getting my $10 bill and my elephant trunk. I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT A TITLE RIGHT NOW!!!! Well, it looks like I have to go back on CP again... I haven't been on it since like 2011. There's no real purpose to Club Penguin... at least toontown had a goal. However, it means that I'll get to make some Total Drama Island parties at my igloo again! Waddle Around and Meet New Friends! Give me a break... It's gonna be tough leaving toontown... it was a fun game... it's hard making friends on CP, since there are no factories or anything where you have to learn to make friends. On CP there is only people who are "dating" which is really weird in a kids game. They may be a 7 year old girl and a 40 year old guy, you never know! I hope that lots of toons immigrate to CP so that penguins will learn the REAL purpose of Disney games again [[User:Whoops6|Whoops6]] [[User talk:Whoops6|(TALK TO MEH!!!!)]] 21:46, August 22, 2013 (UTC) RANDOM PICTURES!! Random pictures from Toontown. I don't know why I took pictures of these. Pancakes. Spagetti. Blueberries. I have no signature. Stuff. AL;FDSAKJF;FJASFLKSAFJSDLAFSAJDKFSA.EW//. HFJASKLFLSDKFJSDKAF. sdfsdafdsgsdgsdgfsda Batteries. Lemonade. Limeade. Promegranets. Promegrante Limeade. Spagetti Again. OOO I'm using heading 3!!!! I got back from a vacation from Disney World, and they GOT RID OF THE TOONTOWN AREA IN MAGIC KINGDOM!!!! WHY?!?!?!??!?!?!!? [[User:Whoops6|JO MAMA!!!!!!]] [[User talk:Whoops6|(TALK TO MEH!!!)]] [[Micromanager|I love me some tiny women]] 03 Mar 2014 02:25:42 (UTC) Your userpage I edited your userpage to remove the part about an illegal server. As per our [[Toontown Wiki:Wiki Rules|wiki rules]]: :"Anything pertaining to '''illegal services''', such as '''private servers unapproved by Disney''', are banned from the wiki. This includes creating a blog post, commenting, talk pages, videos, images, articles, linking to, '''mentioning''', and so forth. Toontown Wiki is not a host for illegal products." If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. :) ~[[User:Flower1470|Lily]] [[User Talk:Flower1470|♥]] 16:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) Y'ALL HAVE MESSAGES! Check Digimon Wiki! '''NOW!'''=